mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 4
The fourth act of Homestuck. It began here, after the Midnight Crew Intermission. *The fourth act begins with John exploring the Land of Wind and Shade. He meets the amphibious inhabitants and runs into more than a few Shale Imps, which now possess feline/tentacled/princess mutations presumably due to Rose Lalonde's Kernelsprite. He also gets used to a pipe-based item delivery system. A voice, perhaps the Peregrine Mendicant because of its apparent fascination with mail, starts speaking to him. Nanna, who can't accompany John outside of the house, apparently talks to him telepathically. John reaches a lookout point and, with his telescope, he discovers that the gate has brought him below the rocky spire of his house to the planet below, and that he is the Heir. There is also The Slumbering One who must be woken up. Finally, John heads deeper into the land. It is also possible for the player to lose John's Barbasol Bomb by dropping it. *A Sentry Worm shoots the Frog Temple before being killed by the Aimless Renegade. *The Aimless Renegade surrenders after noticing Bec's face carved on the Wayward Vagabond's Pumpkin. *The Peregrine Mendicant gets the jump on the Aimless Renegade and pins him down. *Jade retrieves Dave's copy of Sburb from the flower bud in the Frog Temple. *Jade becomes bored of her current modus, and changes it to Pictionary after trying and rejecting Jenga. *Becquerel finds Jade in the Frog Temple, and warps her back to her bedroom, without any items except the betas, her Lunchtop, and several Ghost Images. *Jade installs Dave's beta, and pesters John and Dave. She tells John that he's going to be her host, and tells Dave that she is connecting him to the game and that a meteor is going to crash on his house. Rose is currently MIA - neither John nor Dave can get a hold of her over Pesterchum. Jade has yet to try. *CarcinoGeneticist contacts John and informs him (rather rudely) that they will be friends in the future. *The Future Nomads become friends over some of the Wayward Vagabond's preserves and TAB. *Dave's House enters the early evening hours, and meteors have started a large fire in the city. Jade begins her Sburb session with Dave. She places the Alchemiter on the air conditioning unit on the roof, replaces his bed with the Cruxtruder, and replaces the television with the Totem Lathe. *Rose gets back to Dave; apparently she was talking to John and a Troll. Her precise location within the Medium is still unknown. *Jade accidentally tears the toilet and part of the floor off of the bathroom, like Rose did with John. *Rose is revealed to be in the Land of Light and Rain after cryptically remarking that she likes the area. It is a shining, icy place with cotton-candy-styled light reflecting all around, and Rose's House is perched on a piece of white land. *Aimless Renegade fetched Jade's Cookalizer and Refrigerator and starts cooking something. *The Wayward Vagabond shows the Peregrine Medicant his computer and introduces her to John. She is reminded of a girl she knows, probably Jade. It is revealed that she is the one who talked to John during the Land of Wind and Shade sequence. Also taking an assumed route where John gives up a SHOE and a HAT in the pipe system but retrieves an Uncarved mini-tablet, a CHISEL and a CHUNK OF AMBER......wait a minute, is that SERENITY? *Rose does a little exploration of her house, now that it's in the medium. She also recieves messages from the fourth nomad, who refers to Rose as "Seer", meaning Rose is the Seer of Light. *John continues wandering about the Land of Wind and Shade, coming across a small Village that's under attack by several Imps as well as a pair of Tar Basilisks and a Copper Giclops. *Jade falls asleep, sending the Toilet she was holding through the roof into Dave's room, activating his Cruxtruder. Jade's Dreambot takes over while she's asleep. *All the Apple Juice Dave drank finally catches up with him. He briefly considers peeing into an empty bottle and sending the resulting code to John as a prank. However, he decides against it and goes in the shower. *While Dave is in the shower, Jade's Dreambot notices the dead crow outside, and taking pity on it, resurrects it by prototyping it with Dave's kernelsprite much to Dave's displeasure. He gets Jade to wake herself up by having her swing her arm causing Jade's Dreambot to swat Jade awake. *Aimless Renegade makes a fire with gunpowder and empty ammo crates, and tries to win over Peregrine Medicant with the Tangle Buddies - which reminds her of something. Wayward Vagabond seems confused by this and Serenity seems to want to communicate urgently. *PM has a flashback to John's time, where in the Land of Wind and Shade, an Authority Regulator finds Dad's car crushed and impaled on Parcel Pyxis and writes it a ticket, but notices Jade's package and John's beta inside. A Parcel Mistress sees him and decides to get the package from him. *John wields the Wrinklefucker and Sassacrusher against the Basilisks, but the Giclops grabs the Sassacrusher and John finds himself in a Basilisk's mouth. *The silhouette of who appears to be Grandpa Harley shoots the Basilisks and takes out the Giclops' eye, dropping lots of Grist and rescuing John. He appears to be carrying John's copy of Colonel Sassacre's. *PM is reminded of what her mission is, and in the flashback the Parcel Mistress receives John's badly carved mini-tablet. Her objective is now to get both parcels from the Authority Regulator. *The Parcel Mistress uses the mini-tablet to retrieve the Sburb disc from the Authority Regulator. He refuses to give back the green parcel so the Parcel Mistress follows him. *John wants to follow the person who saved him, but decides to save the village which is on fire from the attack. He unsuccesfully tries to put the fire out using the Betty Crocker Barbasol bomb but this makes matters worse until a gust of wind puts the fire out. The town people rejoice, giving John the credit. *John is reminded about his uncarved minitablet by PM and begins carving the image of his Sburb Server CD on it. Meanwhile, Rose begins looking for her Sprite. *Rose wanders outside, oblivious to Dave's attempts to Pester her cause her laptop is buried in three inches of fucking yarn. She soon spots footprints in the white(chalky) sand. *Following the footprints, Rose heads back to the Mausoleum, or at least where it stood. The secret passage remained intact. She heads down and follows the passage to a dock. Seems as though there was a boat there, but Mother had got there first. Mother had untied the boat from the dock and left, leaving behind her martini. *WV expands Can Town to outside, renaming it Exile Town after incorporating PM's mailboxes and AR's Munitions and stuff. AR creates armed forces because 'a town without a proper militia is as good as conquered'. Their creation is fondly regarded until an Eggy-Looking Base lands where they are. This foreshadows the appearance of the fourth Nomad. *Using Dave's pre-punched card, the Alchemiter and a Cruxite Dowel, he creates a Cruxite Egg. However, his Crow Kernelsprite snatches the egg before Dave has a chance to break it open. The Kernelsprite places it in a makeshift nest made of puppet pieces and shitty swords on top of the radio tower on Dave's roof. *Dave figues out that with each player added to the Sburb player chain, the base Cache limit is multiplied by a factor of 10. Also, new crap is available in the Phernalia Registry. Jade deploys an unknown CD for Dave to use. *Jade moves the Alchemiter so the newly deployed Jumper Block Extension can be added. She also deploys the Punch Card Shunt for Dave. *Dave figures out that he needs some punched cards to use the Shunt, but doesn't have access to the Designix. He takes the CD down to his computer and loads up a program called gristTorrent, showing all the Grist John, Rose and Dave have. Rose is seen battling Chalk Imps in the background as Dave loads the program. *Dave starts downloading Build Grist and Shale from John on gristTorrent. However, he can only download at a rate of 4 total grist / second, so he downloads each at 2 grist / second. *GallowsCalibrator begins trolling Rose, telling her in a nonsensical way that they'll be friends in the future and other things about the Exiles and Agents. *The focus shifts back into the past, more specifically Jade's 13th birthday. CarcinoGeneticist interrupts a Pesterchum conversation between John and Jade, but ends up leaving even more pissed off then when he started. John considers changing his Chumhandle when GallowsCalibrator chimes in as well, supposedly laughing at John then threatening to kill him when he joins the laughing. *The Parcel Mistress follows the Authority regulator back to the Dark Kingdom, and runs into two imps and an agent that looks like Diamonds Droog with cat ears and wearing Jaspers's suit. *The Parcel Mistress is sent by the Black Queen to one of the Dark kingdom's Archagents, specializing in tedious paperwork. *Rose's voice in her head leaves *Rose takes a sip of her mom's martini. She is unthrilled. *The fourth Exile, the Windswept Questant, appears in front of the Eggy-Looking Base. *Parcel Mistress sees the package on a table in Jack Noir's office, and tries to grab it and run, but is stopped by the sudden appearance of Jack Noir, who offers to give her the package in exchange for the assassination of the white king and queen. *Jack was only kidding about the assassinations, saying that he does that to everyone who enters his office. He's suprised that the Parcel Mistress actually seems to be going through with it, saying she's a dead woman. Curious about the green package, he opens it to see what's inside, and based on his surprised face, it is something that shocks the crap out of him. *Jade puts the Punch Designix in Dave's hallway, making difficult to move through. Dave punches several cards, including one for the blender and Gamebro magazine. He uses these with the punch card shunt to upgrade the alchemiter, giving it a blender in place of the Totem scanner, and a GameBro statue as the platform. Jade then draws the Punch Designix for its captcha code and gives it to Dave, who then upgrades the Alchemiter in a less frivolous fashion. *Jade and Dave use this method to upgrade the Alchemiter with Holopad and Totem Lathe upgrades. These two upgrades work together; a punched card inserted into the Totem Lathe upgrade causes a holograph of the corresponding totem to appear on the scanner, which is then scanned by the Alchemiter to create the item. *Jade and Dave continue to upgrade the Alchemiter by adding the Jumper Block Extension itself as an upgrade. This helps save on space; now one can simply insert a punched card into a slot on one side of the machine to continue to upgrade it (also eliminating the need for shunts). *Dave then captchalogues the enlarger from his photography lab and adds it to his alchemiter, too. Now, he can increase or decrease the size of the item to be produced. A larger-than-normal item costs extra Grist and a smaller one costs less. *John stumbles upon the wreckage of his dad's car, finding his Sburb Server CD and the Green package gone. GC chimes in over Pesterchum, sending John a poorly-drawn map and instructing him to find a large pipe and jump in. *Rose engages in Strife with a Chalk Imp and a Marble Imp, slaying them with relative ease. She then fights a Lime Ogre, gouging its eyes out with her needles. It falls down the waterfall and into the ocean. *Dave pesters Rose; he has built up Rose's house partway to the First Gate with some help from GristTorrent. However, adiosToreador pesters Rose and grimAuxiliatrix pesters Dave at the same time. They reveal that Dave is the Knight of Time. *John enters the pipe GC mentions and gets blasted down an oil river. Then out of nowhere he re-enacts the cheesiest scene from whatever movie the Bunny comes from with a pair of the Amphibious inhabitants, more than likely traumatizing them. *CG begins pestering John, slamming him for his re-enactment and asking about GC's plans with him, to which John doesn't know. Seems like the Trolls are starting to troll eachother through the kids. Also, Carcio seems to be rather frantic for some reason. *GC chimes in yet again, instructing John to follow a path which leads to the 'Denezin's Palace'. However, the bridge is out so he can't go any further. Fortunately, there is a Return Node that John uses to return to his house. *In the past, the Parcel Mistress/Peregrine Mendicant approched the White Queen/ Windswept Questant seeking her counsel. WQ handed over the crown and her ring willingly and gave PM intructions to find the White King. Back in the future, WQ gives PM the crown that AR and WV crafted. *Rose finally gets a chance to talk to Jaspersprite, however he initially talks in nothing more the purrs and meows. Eventually he does begin talking in English, speaking about the Denizen having eaten all the fish in the ocean, Rose being the Seer and her 'waking up'. Presumably, the 'waking up' portion is in the same sense as John. *Rose consults Jade about what Jaspersprite had said. Jade explains to Rose about her 'dream self' being unable to wake when her real self falls asleep. Rose tries to contact Dave, to no avail. She asks Jade to do something about it, but Jade already made a promise to Dave. Also, Rose seems to have been drawing/writing stuff on the walls of her room then repressing those memories, just like John had. *Dave meanwhile climbs the radio tower on the roof in an attempt to get the Cruxite Egg back from his Kernelsprite. The meteor that's about to crush his home is visible in the background when we are given Dave's perspective. *John is instructed by GC to pick up the useless rocket pack and send her the code. She got the codes to the junk lodged in the rocket pack from the other kids at various points in time. She then gets another troll to get the code for a functional rocket pack and sends it to John before flaming him and signing off. *John makes the functioning rocket pack then captchalogues Casey. Dave chimes in, saying that he too has now entered the Medium. John blasts off, flying straight past the Gates. *In the future, Dave accelerates to Gate 5 of the LAND OF HEAT AND CLOCKWORK dispatching Amber Imps, Rust Imps, Sulphur Ogres, some kind of Basilisk, and a Ruby Giclops (some of which having feathers on their heads, wings, and/or a sword through their chest) with ease and collecting boatloads of Build Grist along with Amber, Rust, Sulphur, and Ruby. Dave also appears to have made himself a new tux, sword, and converted his turntables into Timetables that allow him to scratch chronologies and functionally duplicate himself in battle. Dave has prototyped his bird sprite with Cal's head. He also appears to have found another bladekind strife specibus for his strife porfolio (in addition to his 1/2 bladekind), because he is able to change his new sword between half broken and fixed at will. *Dave attempts to converse with his Calsprite. It laughs at him, and this pisses him off. *Dave perches on some machinery and pesters Rose using his Stiller Shades, now combined with his iPhone. He and Rose converse, revealing that in this timeline, John has died after he was tricked by the trolls into battling the Denizen, and Jade likely has died as well. He suggests that he may prototype his Kernelsprite differently, and resolves to journey backwards in time to warn John. Dave and Rose also discuss the dream world, elucidating that each of four has a dream self they must awaken. Dave believes the dream selves exist outside the normal continuum, and that some element of this Rose might be retained even if her timeline vanishes. *Dave reverses, with the aid of his timetables. *Right before John rockets off to his doom, Future Dave appears in front of Past Dave and tells him what will happen. Past Dave tells John not to go to the seventh gate, but John thinks it's a trick. *Both Future and Past Dave talk to a hesitant John, convincing him to stay on the ground. *Future Dave drops all of his stuff, and jumps into the Crowsprite, creating the Davesprite. The Davesprite is far cooler then the Calsprite, because it doesn't laugh continuously. Meanwhile, John blasts off anyway. *Rose prepares for a nap, and her future (dream) self almost ceases to exist, but manages to merge with real world Rose, who passes out immediately after the fact. *Davesprite trolls gallowsCalibrator and tells her not to troll John. Weird time shit is brought up throughout the pesterlog, along with orange creamsicles and Captain Planet. He then chats with Dave and informs him that Kernelsprites are not able to accompany their players until later in the game, and says he'll continue updating Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff for him. *John recalls the letter Dave included in the red box with the bunny, seen for the first time here. He finally reconsiders going through the seventh gate and flies back down to the Land of Wind and Shade. *carcinoGeneticist informs John about the Veil, which the Trolls are currently hiding in. He also tells him about the Reckoning (Sburb's endgame), in which the White King is captured or killed, and the Black Queen and King get the power to send the Veil towards Skaia. He also sets himself up for a prank John will play on him the next time they talk, since carcinoGeneticist works backwards in time. *Jack is defacing the parking citation when the Black Queen arrives (now prototyped with Seppucrow), demanding he put on the pink dress. Jack refuses outright, and after repeated threats by the Black Queen, she holds her sword to his throat. Jack pulls something out of the green box Jade gave to John; it contains a weapon of some sort that the Black Queen seems to recognize and fear. Jack slices her finger off with it, and slashes at her several more times, until the Black Queen seemingly explodes or vanishes. Jack then puts the queen's ring on his own finger and undergoes the same prototyping the Black Queen did. The end scene is highly reminiscent of this scene. from the Midnight Crew Intermission. *John's, Rose's and Dave's Guardians seem to be fighting powerful enemies in the kid's respective lands; possibly Denizens. Dad fights a gray beast similar to one mounted in Jade's great hall; Mom has taken Maplehoof with her, and is fighting a beast with multiple eyes and arms; and Bro is fighting a yellow lava octopus creature. *Rose has awoken in Derse due to her past self merging with her future dream self. She appears to have defaced the walls with the letters M, E, O and W, which seem to be an encoded DNA sequence (M=G, E=C, O=A, W=T). This concludes the first year of Homestuck, but not the end of Act 4. *We find Jack's FOURTH WALL and it switches over to a view of AH. AH gives the readers a recap of the first year of Homestuck's first year. He does some other egotistical stuff. The FOURTH WALL's view switches over to John, just as he's getting pestered by GC again. *GC appologizes to John for trying to kill him and sends him a map of the LOWAS and instructs him to the next gate. We readers are treated to a fake loading screen before watching John enter the Land of Light and Rain, lose control of his rocketpack and crash into Rose's room. Rose is still completely unconscious. Mutie is also asleep, laying on top of Rose. *John recovers from his crash landing, Rose is still asleep but Mutie wakes up. Dave and Davesprite both begin pestering John, which John then accidentally angers Davesprite. John captchalogues a pair of Rose's journals, to which Dave convinces John to flip the card over so he can see the code. *Dream Rose leaves her room and heads over to Dream Dave's room in Derse. She bonks Dream Dave on the head with a yarn ball, causing Dream Dave to stir and the real Dave to fall asleep. Seems as though Dave has been drawing Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff on his walls.Meanwhile, John keeps poking around Rose's room. *John finds and takes one of Rose's books. Curiosity finally gets to him and he opens up Rose's gift to him. It's a reconstructed version of the bunny. The letter says she's had it for as long as she can remember, hinting that the Bunny was taken back in time, since John still has Casey in his Sylladex, who has the current Bunny. *John places the Bunny back in the box and Capachalouges it. He then deploys Casey and answers GA pretending to be Rose by using her chumhandle. *GA begins pestering TwinArmageddons, asking for some computer help. GC is seen in the back ground, using a red and white cane like any blind person. There are two other Trolls whose horns are seen in the sides of the frame. One is AT most likely while the other is unknown, but may be arachnidsGrip. *Dream Rose and Dream dave jam out. Maplehoof follows Mom into the ruins, collecting the grist left behind and sending it to the kids. We follow the Hat as it makes it's way to Dad who follows Grandpa into yet more ruins. *John uses Rose's alchemiter to make a scaled Fear no Anvil with the code Dave sent him. Rose wakes up after Dream Dave alerts Dream Rose to John being in her house. *TwinArmageddons shows GA how to access the Viewport, allowing her to see the Kids. *Rose realizes her laptop has been messed with and proceeds to find John. However, John laid a trap over her door, dumping a bucket full of the Gushers he alchemized earlier. Rose's Prankster's Gambit meter drops to it's lowest point when she realizes John is too good to counter-prank for her at least. *John takes off with Mutie in tow. He finds the ruins Mom and Maplehoof had gone into and heads inside. Thanks to his new Fear No Anvil, he easily dispatches the Liches despite how powerful they are. He follows the path to the transporter and uses it. *The transporter takes him to a laboratory on a meteor in the Veil. Grandpa was obviously here, seeing the original Colonel Sassacre's text is there. Maplehoof, Dad's old fedora, and Lil' Cal's dream form are also here. *John goes further into the lab, and discovers a massive device for genetically engineering black and white soldiers and agents from massive, strangely-shaped chess pieces. *John finds a new outfit in the lab and puts it on. He then notices a computer terminal similar to the ones found in Sburb structures in 2422. *The Parcel Mistress readies to depart for the BATTLEFIELD but Couryard Droll tails her and swipes the White Queens Ring. PM? departs none the wiser. CD? radios in Draconian Dignitary. He mentions the Hegemonic Brute and Sovereign Slayer(completeing a Homestuck Midnight Crew.) CD? doesn't get too far with the ring, as Dream Jade swoops in and beats the shit out of him. *Dream Jade takes back the ring from CD?, but it's too late to give it back to the Parcel Mistress, so she dons the ring to remember to give it to her later. *On the Battlefield in Skaia, the Battlefield had gotten more complex with each successive prototyping. Now, cloned soldiers of WV's body type, larger bishop and rook enemies, giant warships, and massive chess pieces duke it out under command of the Black King and White King. A Warweary Villein's crops are set on fire, and he blames the kings. Deciding he's had enough of the war, he leads a militia of soldiers from both Prospit and Derse to the Black King, but Jack assassinates the Black King and takes the crown. *Meanwhile, the White King gives his crown and scepter, which is like the ring for the Kings, to Parcel Mistress, but the Hegemonic Brute attacks her. The sceptre is knocked away and falls into a stream. *Rose begins her own alchemizing montage. She makes the Hubtop (as seen in the future Dream Rose scene), and from it, the Hubtopband. She also makes two sets of needles, the Needlewands and the Thorns of Oglogoth, and a Velvet Squiddleknit Dress for herself, among other, more useless, things. *Rose starts to lay the hurt on many encroaching imps, ogres and lichs. *Jade, while asleep, builds Dave's house up to the First Gate; the house is apparently beset by imps and flying basilisks. Her Dreambot is sitting on a lilypad with two frogs watching; while a glow from the sky signals that either the moon or Jade's meteor is coming. *In the Dream World, Jade is on Prospit being watched by three Prospit citizens, including a female one with a bucket of white paint. Apparently, Dream John is about to wake up soon... *Dave wakes up and starts alchemizing things for himself, like the iShades, the Turntop, the Red Plush Puppet Tux, a SBaHJ-themed Sord....., the Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete, an Unreal Air skateboard, a Vintage GameBro, some Suitarangs in the four suits of cards, the suit Four Aces Suited, the Felt Duds, some puppety abominations, the Captcharoid Camera which lets him make ghost images of objects without captchaloguing them, and with a little help from his own brain, the obviously most useful object of the bunch, the SBAHJIFIER. He was going to make the powerful Scarlet Ribbitar, but it was too expensive for him to make yet. *Dave makes the copies of Rose's journals and snoops inside of them. One is another genetic code locked in Rose's subconscious with the letters M, E, O and W; while the other is "Complacency of the Learned", a long and wordy tale about wizards. He saves his place using his own juicestained copy of the beta that would eventually wind up in Jade's hands. *Dave pesters Rose, who is burning her MEOW book with a Needlewand, because the gods from the Furthest Ring apparently told her to. It's discovered that Rose actually likes wizards, but hates the way her mother apparently feigns interest in them to antagonize her, with the many ugly wizard paintings and statues. Dave suggests that maybe she is legitimately interested in wizards like Rose and is trying to forge a closer bond with her, much like Dad and John, but Rose dismisses the idea. *Rose claims that the Furthest Ring is actually the ring outside the Veil in which Derse orbits; that the Gods are monsters that dwell there; that Dave is the 'prince of the moon' and can talk to them in his dream state if he removes his shades and looks into the sky. *Davesprite talks to Rose. Apparently, in the future, the gods didn't tell Rose to burn the MEOW book; but now, as the original Dave went back in time, it has become relevant and crucial to destroy. However, Dave had unfortunately made a copy of the book with the Alchemiter to view its contents. *Apparently, Rose does have some memories from her future self's fusion, which is why she is aware of the monsters. Apparently, Davesprite knows of them too, and hates the ones that sing. *Dave goes downstairs to burn the book, but the DRACONIAN DIGNITARY swipes it before he gets there. Dave sees his corpse in the room, meaning he'd gone back in the past to stop the thief once before without realizing it, but got killed, hence never being able to return to the past to get them back, creating a paradox. Dave decides not to follow DD and dumps his corpse in the lava, but DD is still watching... *John begins poking around with the device in the Lab, looking into the past of DAD, NANNA, MOM, BRO and GRANDPA. The latter four are all locked onto like Jaspers was. Pressing the blue button each time creates ecto-sludge clones of the locked-on people, all of which are sucked into a machine. *On December 1, 1995 (Jade's birthday), he sees Dad escort Nanna across the street when the Betty Crocker factory is hit by a meteor and blows up, apparently owned by Jade's Grandpa. *On December 3, 1995 (Dave's birthday), he sees Grandpa and baby Jade (with Rose's reconstructed Bunny) sailing to a new island, its only guardian Becquerel. *On December 4, 1995 (Rose's birthday), he sees Bro standng outside the crater where his favorite record store stood. He came prepared with a tiny pair of shades for the new arrival. *On the fateful day of April 13, 1996 (John's birthday), he switches back to his neighborhood. Dad and Nanna apparently run a family joke shop called Prankster's Gambit. Mom, a new mother, holds baby Rose. She is wearing the familiar pink scarf. She was apparently sent by Jade's grandpa to study meteorite activity there. Nanna is inside busying herself with a tall bookshelf, a ladder, and a copy of Colonel Sassacre's, when suddenly, the shop is hit by the meteor. Rose's Mom fled from the blast, but left her scarf behind. Rose also holds the oil-soaked bunny which she would later reconstruct. *Now, all four sludge clones of Nanna, Grandpa, Bro and Mom are in the machine. It creates paradox clones of Nanna, Grandpa, Bro and Mom all as babies. Dr. Meowgon presses a button that dumps the sludge into the lower chambers of the machine. Nanna and Grandpa's sludge creates baby John and Jade, and Mom and Bro's sludge creates baby Rose and Dave - making them the true parents of each pair of kids! *John scales his Echeladder, rising to the ECTOBIOLOBABYSITTER rung and recieving enough Boondollars to push him above one million Boondollars. John trades one million Boondollars for one Boonbuck, which he attempts to put into his Ceramic Porkhollow, but the sheer size of the Boonbuck shatters the Porkhollow. *Mom and Dad are shown on a ship flying through the Veil, navigated by Grandpa. Dad removes the pink scarf from his Captchalogue deck (which uses the Wallet Modus) and returns it to Mom. The two share a romantic moment. *CG trolls John, explaining how he has to work backwards all over again. CG explains that the babies are literally the Homestuck Kids and their guardians, not just clones. Because they aren't malformed (like Mutie/Dr. Meowgon), their destiny is to be sent on meteors back to Earth by Skaia during the Reckoning. Hence, the Guardians find the baby Homestuck Kids in the meteors and raise them as their own, though their relations to the kids aren't quite as thought, thanks to genetic screwery. *CG explains that John was the designated player destined to bring him and his friends into existence, completing a self-fulfilling time loop. CG also reveals that he was the one destined to bring him and his 11 friends into existence, elevating John and CG above the others in their respective sessions. This is achieved by 'paradox space'. *John sets CG up for a prank, telling him that normally human babies hatch from slimy pods and come out as larva. He also asks him to hold on and stay linear so he can talk to him in a few minutes. CG then comes back and antagonizes him some more, but John tells him to hold on for another few minutes, frustrating him to no end. *AR? comes across a meteor with the Frog Temple on it, supposedly illegal for depicting a frog. He enters and eventually discovers a monitor depicting the baby Nanna. *It is April 21, 1910. Eight days prior, Nanna was taken in by none other than Colonel Sassacre. She'd arrived from the crater of a meteor hit by a bakery run by Sassacre's wife, a woman strongly hinted to be Betty Crocker. *An explosion hits the Colonel's backyard. He and Nanna investigate. It was a meteor that struck the dog house of the Colonel's beloved pet, Halley. Suddenly, the Colonel takes a shot in the chest, shot by the baby Grandpa Harley. *The dog, Halley, appears behind the two new siblings. He looks like Bec, but with a face. Grandpa can only pronounce the dog's name as Harley. Halley is in the Appearifier's crosshairs. *AR? fast forwards to thirteen years later. Apparently, Nanna and Grandpa were raised by the wicked Betty Crocker, but they and Halley were always there for each other. However, Grandpa develops a taste for adventure and departs on Halley's back, claiming Nanna will be fine... *Notes: The time of Colonel Sassacre's death - April 21, 1910 - and the arrival of the meteor that hit Halley's dog house parallel Mark Twain's life, as he died on the same date, during Halley's Comet's perihelion. *The Draconian Dignitary arrives in the Frog Temple. He discards Complacency of the Learned and Dave's betas, the latter of which land in the Time Capsule's seed, which is set to bloom in 413,000,000 years. This also means that the meteor that carried Bec and the Frog Temple lands 413,000,000 years in the past. *The Draconian Dignitary goes to a machine that appears to be an Alchemiter/Appearifier cross, with Halley on the monitor. Might we soon discover the origin of Bec? *CG tells John that he's going to give away his two bunnies. He reveals that John's Reckoning is to start in just a few minutes, and that the Kids will have roughly 24 hours to defeat the Black monarchy, Jack Noir, and win the game. CG tells John about how Jack is meant to be a supporting character, and that he got exiled to become Spades Slick in the trolls' version of the game. *In a breathtaking Con Air parody, John tearfully gives baby Rose the bunny, gives baby Jade the modified bunny, and embraces baby Rose, Jade and Mom. CG looks on in disgust and disbelief, and GC annoys him. John then goes on to perform a wicked guitar solo. ''Rock on, John. Rock on. ''END OF ACT 4 PSYCHE. *GC trolls Dave, asking him what his blood tastes like and showing him some badly defaced pictures that she claims to be of Dave. *AT trolls Jade, who is shown being very close to the 'Rift', the divide between Earth and the Medium, on her timeline. Apparently, John may be very close to waking up, and Jade's dreambot is very close to getting blown up. AT reveals that Jade talked to CG in the future, and she thought that CG was actually a pretty nice guy. Apparently, AT enjoyed being his dream self the most out of his Sburb game, but now all of the trolls' dream selves are dead. His dream self was on Prospit, which had more towers than the Kid's Prospit (presumably 6 towers). Category:Homestuck Category:Acts